Express your answer in scientific notation. $4.9 \cdot 10^{-5} + 0.0005 = $
$\phantom{=}4.9 \cdot 10^{-5} + {0.0005}$ $=4.9 \cdot 10^{-5} +{5\cdot10^{-4}} $ $=4.9 \cdot 10^{-5} + {50\cdot10^{-5}} $ $= (4.9+50)\cdot10^{-5}$ $=54.9\cdot10^{-5}$ $=5.49\cdot10^{-4}$